


Plushie

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto picks the best thing in the store.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	Plushie

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is fic of [cosplaythief’s fic of my fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/393664902) <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Every single chocobo on the shelf has a defect, whether it’s the button eyes or the painted beak or straight up bad stitching, but they’re _chocobos_ , and they’re so cute that Prompto _can’t even_. He wasn’t even looking for stuffed animals. He was just innocently walking through the mall, headed to the nearest video game outlet like any reasonable almost-high-school-graduate, when the bright yellow display in the children’s toy store caught his eye. And he stopped in his tracks and headed right there. Because he’s not totally heartless. He can’t see an absolutely adorable stuffie and _not_ bring it home.

He can never tell anyone about this, of course. He’ll hide his shame under the bed whenever Noctis comes over. He can tell that one of the sales assistants on the other side of the shop is watching him, probably laughing inside over what a loser he is, but he just can’t seem to put the two toys he’s holding back down.

Both of them have issues around their beaks. But at least their eyes are less crooked than the others, and the lopsided wings are only barely noticeable. One has a tiny hole near the tail, but he can sew that back up in no time. He’s used to fixing up old things. He’s not like Noctis where he can just special-order brand-spanking new things. He can put up with cheap toys only a mother could love and love them anyway. 

The employee shifts a few steps closer in Prompto’s peripherals. Maybe they think Prompto’s a shoplifter, and he’s slowly trying to determine which twenty-three-ninety-nine stuffed animal is worth shoving into his bag and sneaking out with. Speaking of which, he doesn’t actually have twenty-four dollars to spare. _But it’s so cute._ And it’s summer break, which means he doesn’t see Noctis at school and can’t come up with excuses to follow Noctis home, and his parents are still in Altissia, so he’s just sort of... all alone all the time, in desperate need of something to hug. The chocobo can’t hug him back, but it can at least soak up some of his feelings so they don’t leak all over the house and swallow him whole. 

“Prompto?”

He nearly jumps out of his skin. He drops one of the chocobos and hurriedly bends to collect it, straightening back up. He turns his eyes on Noctis’ completely drop-dead gorgeous advisor, and then he notices a smudge of black paint on the dropped chocobo’s butt. 

He puts it back on the shelf. The one with the tiny hole will have to do. That life-changing decision over with, he focuses in on the bombshell in front of him. 

That bombshell smiles and says, “It’s good to know there’s at least something worth taking home in this store.”

Prompto’s brain short-circuits, even though Ignis has to be talking about the chocobo.

Ignis Scientia is only two years older than them, if Noctis is to be believed. But he’s dressed in a crisp grey suit with sleek glasses and perfectly styled brown hair and the sort of chiseled face that could give a total stranger heart palpitations. He’s so suave it hurts. And he’s talking to Prompto. Even though Noctis is nowhere around. Prompto almost wants to check behind him to make sure Ignis wasn’t addressing someone over his shoulder, except he’s pretty sure Ignis said his name. 

Then he realizes it’s been an awkwardly long time since that happened, and he squeaks, “Uh, hi. Um. ...What’re you doing here?” Which is _such_ a weird thing to say. But to be fair, Ignis doesn’t seem like the sort of man who keeps stuffed animals around the edge of his bed. 

The thin but inviting smile stretches wider over Ignis’ lips, so warm and genuine. They’re not close, but for a split second, Prompto thinks that maybe they could be. After all, Noctis always says Prompto’s his best friend, but Ignis has been around so much longer and does so much more for him. If nothing else, they have that intense bond in common. Prompto even feels weirdly attached to Noctis’ shield, and that guy’s a behemoth on two legs. 

“I was shopping for Noctis, actually. Although I haven’t found anything here quite worthy of a prince.” He casts a disapproving glance at a nearby display of commonly domesticated animals sprinkled in rainbow glitter with horns, which was kind of cute for the first few varieties and increasingly lame as it went on. Even the unicorns just look cliché next to them. But honestly, Prompto still likes most of them anyway. There aren’t too many toys in the store he wouldn’t happily take home, except maybe the big-mouthed ones with real human teeth. 

Lying to fit Ignis’ obviously more sophisticated taste, Prompto laughs, “Yeah, bummer.” And then he lowers the chocobo—not actually letting it go, but taking it further away from Ignis’ line of sight in the hopes he won’t notice how tasteless Prompto is. 

Turning back to Prompto, Ignis tilts his head and notes, “Come to think of it, you and Noctis have become quite close. Perhaps you have some insight. What do you think he’d like?”

The new Justice Monsters game or one of the sexy King’s Knight figurines, maybe. Noctis seems too cool for cheap stuffed animals. Then again, under that super cool exterior, Noctis is pretty cute himself, definitely cuddly—they always huddle up when they watch scary movies together, and he could see Noctis hugging a big stuffed dog. Aloud, Prompto offers, “Uh... he likes cats?” And then he wants to kick himself, because obviously Ignis knows that. Ignis knows everything there is to know about Noctis and probably almost everything about the world. 

Ignis politely nods like it’s a genuinely genius suggestion. He glances aside, then takes a step back, pivoting to eye the wall he must’ve passed on his way to Prompto, where fluffy headbands and colourful tails are hung. There are a variety of feline ears—everything from jet-black like Noctis’ hair to neon coeurl patterns. Ignis takes a step towards them and asks on the way, “Actually... would you mind modeling for me?”

Prompto’s stunned for a full three seconds before he splutters, “Sure.” Realistically, he’ll do anything Ignis wants. He sets the chocobo amongst its brethren—carefully tucking it near the back so no one else will take it—and follows Ignis to the ears. Ignis scans the display before selecting a downy golden set, and rather than handing it to Prompto, he reaches out and delicately slides it back through Prompto’s hair.

Prompto can’t help shuddering at the touch. Ignis sets it perfectly in place and gently finger combs Prompto’s hair into place around it. Then he steps back and takes a proper look, eyes sweeping all the way down and back up Prompto’s body, while Prompto tries not to blush as hard as he knows he is. He could almost pretend it’s something else entirely—and later, alone in his room, he probably will—he’ll probably pretend the memory’s of a lover taking him out, dressing him up, trying on accessories for their next bedroom adventure. Prompto’s never even thought about kitty play before, but he knows it’s A Thing, and he’d be willing to try it for a boyfriend even half as hot as Ignis. Ignis would probably be an amazing master. He’s calm and in control, the sort of man Prompto would trust to dole out discipline. Prompto would lick just about anything out of Ignis’ hand.

Looking pleased, Ignis murmurs, “ _Very_ cute.” And Prompto can’t quite tell if he means the ears or _Prompto_ in the ears. Hopefully the latter. Prompto offers an encouraging smile. Ignis steps in and plucks the ears right off Prompto’s head, deciding, “I’ll get them.” 

Prompto wants to say he’ll wear them. Except they’re probably for Noctis. And probably not in a kinky way. Ignis heads back to where they met, reaching in for the exact chocobo Prompto hid and saying, “I’ll get you the toy you were looking at as a thank you for your help.”

“Wh—” Prompto instantly balks. “B-but I wasn’t any help!”

“Of course you were. You gave me that delightful view.”

Prompto’s burning up with his blush and frantic daydreams. “N-no, that’s okay, I... I don’t need it.” Which is technically true. Except he totally wants it.

Holding the chocobo—which only makes him look, somehow, even more desirable—Ignis muses, “Oh. In that case, perhaps I could take you to coffee instead?”

Prompto’s mouth opens. He should say no. It’s the right thing to do. Ignis doesn’t owe him that. But he can’t for the life of him turn down a date from the guy he’s been crushing on ever since Noctis first took him home, so he blurts out, “Great.” His voice is unusually high pitched. “Now? I mean, I’d love to, but—crap, I’m not dressed—I mean, obviously I’m dressed, but, like, not nicely—not that I own nice stuff, but—”

“I didn’t mean this instant,” Ignis interrupts, chuckling fondly. “But I do actually have a rare day off, and I’d be delighted for the company.” 

“Great. Cool. Great.” He already said that. He’s going to die of embarrassment.

“Just let me buy this, then, and I’d be happy to take you out.” 

Ignis puts the chocobo down. Then he’s turning and heading towards the counter, and Prompto’s left standing there, thinking _yup_. That was date language. _It’s totally a date._ He makes a move towards Ignis’ equally compelling backside.

Then he remembers the chocobo and just can’t live without it, so he grabs that too. 

When he reaches the counter, Ignis deftly plucks it out of Prompto’s hands and adds it to his own order—the cashier’s scanned it before Prompto can protest. Ignis is already paying. Prompto can feel the eyes of the floor attendant on his back. They probably think he just got picked up by a hot sugar daddy totally out of his league.

That’s kind of exactly what happened. Prompto’s stoked. 

He silently names his new chocobo _Specs_ —because all good stuffies have names—and he follows Ignis out, grinning like a toothy plush monster.


End file.
